


[M4F] Consequences

by aliceiea



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: [M4F] [Script Offer] Consequences [Rape] [Punishment][MDom][Rough][Degradation][Fingering][Orgasm Control][Blowjob][Possessive][Spanking][Creampie][Aftercare][L-Bomb]"Lick it. Come on now. I’m not going to let go of you until you start sucking my cock, so unless you want to be down on your knees like this for the rest of the night, I suggest you get to work."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	[M4F] Consequences

[M4F] [Script Offer] Consequences [Rape] [Punishment][MDom][Rough][Degradation][Fingering][Orgasm Control][Blowjob][Possessive][Spanking][Creampie][Aftercare][L-Bomb]

-

*door opens*

About time. Where have you been? I told you to be home by eight. 

Well? I gave you very simple instructions when you left for work, did I not? You were to be home by eight, no later. 

Don’t you dare give me some stupid excuse. I made myself very clear before you left.

I don’t care if you were only twenty minutes late. Late is late, and you know how I feel about it. I gave you a very simple instruction and you somehow still failed to complete it. That’s disrespectful to me and my time. The last time I checked, I don’t tolerate disrespect, do I?

I don’t. Come over here, now. 

Because I said so. 

Come on now, don’t look so scared. It’s not like I’m going to do anything you don’t want me to. You’re a slut, we both know it. Your little pussy will get wet no matter how badly I treat you.

*grab her*

I hate to be rough like this, you know. If you insist on being such a disobedient little slut, I have to. You realize that, right? 

*softly* Oh, baby, no tears. This is your fault. Good girls who follow the rules don’t get treated like this. 

Stop squirming. You know you can’t get away from me, especially not when I’m holding you in my arms like this. Be a good girl and stay still for me while I take this shirt off. 

Stop? Now, why would I do something so silly, baby? You’re mine. You will always be mine. Little slut is awfully mouthy tonight, isn’t she? Disrespectful and mouthy. Do you need a little reminder of who’s in charge? 

You say no and you struggle against me, but your behavior today says otherwise. Your actions have consequences, love. Don’t forget that.

Now we take the panties off.

Would you look at that? All this struggling and pleading, and your little cunt is still soaking wet for me. Only a filthy little slut would get turned on from something like this. 

*spank*

I told you to stop squirming. If I have to ask you again to behave you will not like the outcome, I can promise you that. 

*wet noises*

I’m just going to slide my hand back down here to your cunt. There we go. You like it when I rub your little pussy like this, don’t you? So wet for me. What if I slide one inside? 

Now now, don't like to me. I know you like it. I can tell by how your pussy squeezes my finger when I start moving faster. Just like this, fucking your needy little cunt.

You can hear that, can’t you? Your pussy is making so many pretty wet noises for me. You know what that tells me, don’t you? It tells me that you _are_ enjoying this. Even if your mouth keeps lying to me. 

That’s it, give in to the pleasure. Buck your hips into my hand, just like that. Starting to feel good, isn’t it? 

Yeah? I guess it’s time for me to stop then. Mouthy disobedient little sluts don’t get to cum on my fingers. Especially not after begging me to stop. Now, get on your knees. I think we need we need to put that mouth of yours to better use. 

Now.

*pushing her down*

Fine, if you don’t want to listen to me, then I’ll make you listen. 

*unbuckling belt*

Lick it. Come on now. I’m not going to let go of you until you start sucking my cock, so unless you want to be down on your knees like this for the rest of the night, I suggest you get to work.

*blowjob starts, slow this part down*

Fuck… there we go. Just like that.

This is your chance to make up for all your shitty behavior earlier, so I expect it to be your best work. 

Swirl your tongue around my head.

Come on now, slut, you know how I like it. 

That’s it, good girl.

I’m going to grab your hair and use it to guide your face. I want you to go nice and deep.

Oh, fuck, that’s it. 

I don’t care if your jaw hurts. I’m not done using you yet. 

Keep going, nice and fast. 

You can go faster than that. Come on, you know how to suck this cock. 

Fuck… just like that.

Does the little slut want me to cum in her mouth? What about on your face?

Yes? Hah.

Stop. Fuck, that was good. I’m not ready to cum, not yet, not until I fuck you properly. Get on the bed, on your back. 

No? After all this you’re going to tell me no? Brave little girl, aren’t you? I guess I’ll just have to pick you up *pick her up* and walk you over to the bed myself. 

No, I’m not going to fuck you yet. Have you already forgotten what I told you earlier? Disobey me, and there will be consequences. 

I’ve told you once before, sweetie. You bring these punishments upon yourself. I gave you plenty of warnings, plenty of chances to do as I ask. I don’t think I’m unreasonable with what I ask, do you? You know what, I don’t really care what you think. 

Now, I’m going to bend you over my knee and spank that ass until it’s bruised. If you make so much as a peep, I will make your next punishment ten times worse. Do I make myself clear? 

Good. 

*Spank*

One.

*Spank*

Two. 

*Spank*

Three. Look at that little ass, getting so red for me already. 

*Spank*

Four. One more.

*Spank*

Five. Do you think you’ll be a little more compliant now when I ask you to lie down on the fucking bed and spread your legs?

Good. Hurry up, then. 

What a pretty sight. I can see the juices from your pussy running down your thighs. You must really need this. Such a pathetic little slut. 

*sex starts, wet noises if ur heart so desires* 

Oh, fuck, that’s it. Your little pussy is so tight for me, slut. 

Do you like it when I fuck you like this? Nice and fucking hard, slamming my cock into you. 

I’m not going to slow down either. You know that, right? Even if you cry and beg me to stop, I won’t. I’ll keep fucking you, just as hard and fast as I am now. 

I felt you squeeze just there. You like the idea of me using you as a little fuck toy, don’t you? Ha, even tighter. I think that answers my question. 

Fuck, you feel good. Such a little slut for me, and only for me. Who do you belong to? I want to hear you say it.

That’s right. You belong to me. You’re MY little slut. 

Oh, no, you’re not cumming yet. You don’t get to cum, not until I do. 

Don’t give me that, you can hold it, I know you can. Would it be more difficult if I started fucking you faster? Like this? My cock ramming in and out of you. 

It would? Well, I guess you’ll just have to deal with it then because that’s exactly what I’m going to do. 

Fuck, that feels good. 

I’m getting close. Fuck...

Cum for me, right now. Cum for me while I fill you up. 

*orgasm*

*breathy* Fuck...

Thank you? *laugh* What happened to the disobedient slut I was teasing earlier? I finally fucked some manners into you, huh?

*tone shift to soft and gentle*

Yeah? *laugh*

*kiss* I love you too, baby. You did such a good job. You had fun, right? 

Good. *kiss* I know, I know, you had your safewords. I’m just checking in on you. I know I got a little intense at some points. I just want to make sure you’re ok. 

Right, right, just like you asked for, I know. *kiss* 

How about some cuddles now, yeah? I’ll wrap you up in my arms so we can just lie here together. I could put on a movie if you want, or maybe grab you a snack? Whatever you need, baby, I’m here for you, ok?

*kiss* Good girl.


End file.
